Emmanuel Garcia
"DRAGONS!, LET'S FLY!" Manny is the Hero of Kumogakure that who want the city to acknowledge him to be the next Raikage and as that also He uses Dragon Slayer and Celesital Spirit spells to defeat his enemies in combat but as even also Manny can get able to chance saving the world from Darkspella even also as that He was known as Manny of Kumogakure as also He was the older brother in the Lugo Clan but even that always Manny is the Leader because He was specialized of two civilizations which is also Light and Fire even as that his powers can use the job in battle or duel, even as that Manny is the Husband of Metis and father of 14 childen which He have four sons and ten daughters but also Son-In-Law of Oceanus and Tethys Othryson also even that He plays Light and Fire deck to duel his enemies in combat often but his father Milton was the Hybrid duelist for the pastlife sinced over the years and but also as that He was the Master of the Five Civilizations of Kumogakure that will able save the world from evil forces of Darkspella that tries to rule both sides of Veil but even as also that Manny was chosen by A to be the next Raikage that the Kumogakure have Emmanuel Info Name: Emmanuel Garcia Nickname: Manny Also Known As: Manny of Kumogakure Alias: *Fifth Raikage *Super Megaforce Green Ranger ( formerly ) *Kaijudo Yellow Ranger ( formerly ) State: Florida Race: Human/Apollonia Dragon Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Pervious Attribute: White Scar Occupation: *Leader *Crime Fighter *Duel Master *Mage *Raikage *Ranger ( formerly ) Team: *Team Kaijudo Dragons *Allied Forces *Team Garcia Pervious Team: *Power Rangers ( formerly ) Civilizations: Light /Fire Creature: Volcano Dervish Parents: Nelly Clan: Lugo Clan Family Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Orochimaru, Orm and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio, Kushina, Tayuya and Sasha ( Sisters ) Wendy and Amaru ( Adoptive Sisters ) Abuela Lugo ( Grandmother ) Mera Garcia ( Ex-Wife ) divorce/deceased Orm Ember ( Brother-In-Law ) deceased Apolloa and Artemisa ( Daughters ) deceased Aphrodite Othryson ( Ex-Wife ) divorce Thor Garcia ( Son ) deceased Sif Garcia ( Daughter ) deceased Loki Garica ( Son ) deceased Tethys Othryson ( Mother-In-Law ) Oceanus Othryson ( Father-In-Law ) Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Emmanuela Garcia ( Daughter ) Kurenai Garcia ( Daughter ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Son ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Wynn Garcia ( Daughter ) Dharc Garcia ( Son ) Minevra Garcia ( Daughter ) Eria Garcia ( Daughter ) Lyna Garcia ( Daughter ) Hiita Garcia ( Daughter ) Personality Creature Volcano Dervish ( partner ) Orion, Radiant Fury Deck Manny uses a Light and Fire deck based on Blazing Volcano Sun, but then He added Water, Darkness and Nature as three other civilizations to his deck which Manny given to Dharc, Anna and Yu. *Sasha the Observer *Radiant Purification *Jetflame Bodyguard x3 *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Ramis the Cloaked *Nightmare Helix *Lightning Sniper *Sunwhip Sentry *Starwing x3 *Goop Striker *Fornax, the Juggernaut *Helios Rings x3 *The Mystic of Fire *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Terror Hound *Zone Defense *Humonculon the Blaster *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Bronze-Arm Renegade *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field *Cliffcutter x3 *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Lore-Strider *Halo Hawk x3 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x3 *Crash and Burn *Vorg x2 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Dawnblaze Patrol *Regroup *Glimmergloom Quartz *Kenina *Verdant Helix *Fullmetal Lemon *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Mistvine Quartz *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Volcano Dervish *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur x3 *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blastforge Bruiser *Sword Horned *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Serpens, the Spirit Shifter *Rock Bite *Hunter Sphere *Solar Helix *Jump Jets x3 *Bagash x3 *Crytic Worm *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x3 *Assault Dragon *Drakon Warchief x3 *Corvus Dragon *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x3 *Photon Squad x2 *Aqua Strider x3 *Blaze Belcher *The Mystic of Darkness *Blastforge Dragon *Halon, Paragon of Light x4 *Wave Lancer *Tar Gusher *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Skarvos the Assassin *Current Charger *Bodyguard Vorg *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire *Blade Seer *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *The Mystic of Water *Senatine Jade Tree *Mark of Infernus *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath *Starforge Quartz *Keeper of Clouds x2 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Citadel Steward x2 *Sunshock x2 *Spire Puppet *Chaotic Skyterror x6 *Magris the Magnetizer *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Lux *Chief Toko *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Freakish Test Subject *Piercing Judgment *Memory Keeper x 2 *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Cloudwalker Drone x3 *The Mystic of Light *Orbital Observer x2 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Jet-Thrust Darter x3 *Arachnopod x2 *Simian Trooper Grash *Panic and Disorder *Dragilde the Swiftest *Legionnaire Lizard *Haven's Command *Chasm Entangler x4 *Bloomwarden *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Mad Watcher *Blaze Helix *Starlight Strategist *Absolute Incineration *Twilight Commander *Herald of Infernus *The Mystic of Nature *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Sunsporut Quartz *Shock Sentinel *Crusader Engine *Lavanator 3000 *Neural Helix Extra Deck *Victorious Pudding Pudding/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Victorious Meteor Kaiser/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Victorious Gaial Kaiser/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Gaial Kasier/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Dragonic Pippi/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Boost, Crimson Lord/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Chandelier, Light Weapon/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie *Merrianne, Apostle of the Alps/Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie Duel Master Deck *Miele, Vizier of Lightning x2 *Mini Titan Gett *Loth Rix, the lridescent *Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight x2 *Lok, Vizier of Hunting x2 *Iere, Vizier of Bullets x2 *Crimson Hammer x2 *Solar Ray *Senatine Jade Tree *Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *Emerald Grass *Brawler Zyler *Super Explosive Volcanodon x2 *Stonesaur *Burning Power *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Rothus, the Traveler x2 *Gran Gure, Space Guardian Emmanuel's Resistance Status Rank: Amulet Duelist Class: Duelist School: Light Civilizations: Light /Fire Boost: Water Resist: Nature Physical Attack: Darkness Powers and Abilities Flight: Manny have the abilitiy to fly with his Dragon wings just for by attacking a single enemy in the battlefield, and uses his massive strike on the any targeted enemy in battle's ground to get combo attacks Pyrokinesis: '''for the Pyrokinesis ability, Manny can shoot fire from his hands or fingers to defeat his opponents in battle combat, even for He can rub his hands closed to make fire coming out from it '''Transformation: Manny can transform into Apollonia Dragon when He get angry and attack his opponents in the battle zone with his massive madness Electrokinesis: Swordsmanship: 'Manny have alot of skills in swordsmanship, even as that He weld the Kaijudo Temple Sword for combat and but also He can use an powerful attack to face his enemies in battle even only that Manny can slash his Kaijudo Temple Sword on the enemy and also used his slashing attack while in the battlefield Relationships Master Tiera Manny have just good relationship with his loving teacher who was always bring her flowers for kindness since He was an academy student in the Winter Park Kaijudo School and also as that Master Tiera knew Manny just a her only student to learn and able summon Fire creatures in the past lifetime, but even also She never see him for seven years after his duel with Alexis Rhodes in the Kumoga Dome Studium but even also as that happened Master Tiera always say good things about him to A at the meeting and She's told all the staffs about his dream to become Raikage and everyone in the city will acknowledge him in the way but as that Master Tiera keep in contact with Manny in such likeness in the way She was Bud Flud in the episode ''"Liquid Trouble", Manny have good friendship with Bud Flud and even also He bond with all of his tourists who enjoy the bottled water company he's offered everyone a gift is his two Kaijudo cards not even also evers finds them one of them have to shut down Sparkling Crystal Pure Flud Water which his company but also He joined the Darkness Army to make the poison water chemicals that Darkspella could create the Flud Monster also that happen Bud was given a Tech Gauntlet and his deck by August to defeat Manny in duel combat but He doen't want his tourists to know about it and also during the crime investigation around the company, Flud was caught in the act by Manny for making watery chemicals to poison his competitors but He summons Man O' Warden that was came out from The Veil but after the duel against Manny and Dorado, Bud was visited by Darkspella who took the tumble and fell into the vait for his failure not when Manny try to save him from falling in the vait, but before He became The Liquidator also gave the last words to Manny that He's was going to banned his company and fell to his doom Equipments '''Dueling Gauntlet: Amulet Deck Case: Kaijudo Temple Sword: Light Civilization Deck Holder: Fire Civilization Deck Holder: Artifacts Heart of Light: Spells Gallery Quotes ( to his Team ) "DRAGONS! LET'S FLY!" ( attacking by Cyber Shoguns ) "Whoa? THAT'S WAS CLOSE ONE? WHOA! OK!, GET OUT OF THE DOOR OK WE HERE GO! BaBaDo HaBa" ( about his dreams since He was the Academy Student in the past ) "One Day Master Tiera The City Will Acknowledge Me And Become A Great Raikage!" ( to Gemini ) "You Guys Were Twins Does Not Mean You Have Two Minds" ( to Almighty Colossus ) "YOU WANT ME PROTECT YOUR CIVILIZATION OR NOT?!" ( about Alcadeus and his Light Civilization Patrol Enforcers ) "Why Your Fellow Light Civilization Arrested Maria For The Crimes Does She Not Do To Kill Her Grandfather, Can You Do Something About This Crime That Maria Not Do?" ( to Ailfreet ) "I Not Here To Break The Law Of Light Your Honor I Here For The Person That Who Did Not Do The Crime Of Murdering Her Grandfather Professor Robotink But I Myself Before You In The Name Of Eternal Haven To Unpledge These Three Counts Of Murder That She's Did Not Do Such Crimes And I Demand That Your Honor? Just For One Of My Student.....Shadow" ( to Aries ) "Oh Aries Don't Even Gave Me That Sad Face" ( to Metis ) "Metis I Am Raikage And You Know That...I Try To Do My Work Of The Job To Defeat Our Enemies" '' ''( to Orochimaru ) "You Know Who I Am?, I AM MANNY OF KUMOGAKURE! AND BY THE NAME OF FOURTH RAIKAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN BROKE THE LAW OF THE HIDDEN CLOUD CITY!" ( to Wendy ) "Wendy Please Listen, The Reason Why I Not Confirming Blue Pegasus's Request Becasue Shawn Left The Attribute, But That Why I Am Not Gonna Confirming Blue Pegasus's Requests....I Think We Are Not Gonna Trust Blue Pegasus At All......I'm Sorry Sis I Have To Do This But It My Job As A Raikage I Simply Not Making Any Requests From Our Allies, That Means Me And Shawn Have To Be Enemies" ( to Yu ) "Um?.....Pizza" ( to Kawazu ) "SHUT UP!" ( to Dobengal ) "Well?, I Guess I Am A Ninja Too! Just Me And You Now Baby Let's Go!" ( to Jiemma ) "YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE JIEMMA?! WE SAVE, HELP, DEFEND CREATURES AND PROTECT THE VEIL!" ( to Cyclops ) "YOU NEED TREAT A LADY SOME RESEPCT!...YOU EYED BEAST! YEAH! YOU HEARD ME!? I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" ( to Chill ) "What Beautiful Woman Like You Fighting By Yourself, But You Need A Man To Be There By Your Side Cold Stuff" ( to Isao ) "HER PARTNER?! I..I JUST ONLY DOING MY JOB!?" ( to Davis ) "Please? Please? Leave Ricky Bobby Alone" ( to Katrina ) "Geez? You Going Be My Enemy....Just Great" ( to Queen Kalima ) "There's One Problem?....I DON'T MESS WITH DARKNESS" ( to A ) "I Going To Be Best Kaijudo Master In Kumogakure And There's Nothing Stop My Goal Old Man Raikage! For To Became The World's Bestest Kaijudo Duelist Around You Have Resepct That!" ( to Sasha ) "I Could Tell You Jealous" ( about Sumo Artichoke ) "Can Somebody Please Overwight This Guy?! What You People Feeding Him?....Some Carrots Just Look At Him I Don't Know How He Wight......Maybe..Like 2000 Pounds? And You People All You To Do Is Feed Him...Carrots" ( to Levia ) "Flamey Is...A Boy?" ( to Burnclaw ) "Ok Burnclaw Thank Again Buddy" ( to Mera ) "What The Mantabais Have To Do With A Invasion Of Black Manta?.....You Know Your Husband's Enemy" ( to Master Chavez ) "Wait...You Want Me To Duel You? In Order To Become A True Kaijudo Master?" ( to The Master ) "ONE DAY I GONNA BE THE BEST KAIJUDO DUELIST IN THE HIDDEN CLOUD CITY!, BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON EVERYBODY IN KUMOGAKURE THAT CARES ABOUT ME TO BECOME A TRUE KAIJUDO MASTER!" ( to Kaijudoa ) "That Means The Gauntlet Can Create The New Veil Of The Time And Even Get New Creatures When I Use It?" ( to Darkspella ) "LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE READY LOST THE WAR DARKSPELLA!, PERPARE FOR YOUR DEFEAT BY THE MASTER OF THE FIVE CIVILIZATIONS AND THIS IS NOT GONNA BE EASY!" ( to Harp ) "IT'S MEANS ONE THING HARP?, THE CRIMINALS DOES NOT KNOW I WAS PLANNING BY PUTTING THEM BACK TO PRISON! EVERYTHING I DO TO SAVE THE CITY OF LIGHTNING FROM DARKSPELLA....BUT KUMOGAKURE WILL HAVE JUSTICE!" ( to Liqiuidator ) "Back To Your Water Cell Jail For You, Liqiuidator!" ( to Master Nadia ) "I Not Good At Mastering Water, Nadia Can I Just Learn Little Of It That Way I Be Ready For Mastering The Way Of Water?" ( to Necrospella ) "Why I Am A Darkness Creature Again?" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Light Wizards Category:Fire Wizards Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Kaijudo Dragons Duel Masters Category:Students Category:Duelists